Totally worth it
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: Artemis left the team and country after training exercise gone wrong and went to study in Europe. Now she's back for Dick's 20th birthday. Will old friends still be friendly and take her back? Especially one certain red-headed speedster. Set after Failsafe. AU. Spitfire.


**A/N: Hey there you guys! The bitch is back! (Just kidding, I'm too much of a softy girly-girl to be a bitch ****) It's been a long time, huh!**

**Anyway, here's my new story, I hope you like it! Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice and bla-bla-bla.**

A tall blonde girl was walking down the hallway of Wayne Mansion. Dick Grayson was turning twenty today, so there was no way to avoid the party. She could hear music blaring, laughter and glasses clinking. Sounds like all the guests are having fun. Well, she was hoping she's not going to ruin it.

She wasn't nervous. Well, maybe just a little bit. But her killer heels and black skin-tight mini dress helped her feel awesome, so her stride was confident. When she opened the door to a living room the song was playing accidentally finished so the doors opened with a squeak and everybody turned to look at her.

There were a lot of people she'd never seen before. But that wasn't a surprise, considering she hasn't seen the team for seven years, seven long years. Dick Grayson was Bruce Wayne's heir, a rich kid who's going to own it all one day. But all these people he met in college and at work had no idea he was also Nightwing, leader of young heroes team. She didn't know much either. Just what he told her when he called her. _"Hey, how's France? Look, I'm having a birthday party this weekend. I know, you didn't want to come the previous years, but I'm turning twenty. It's kinda big deal for me. By the way, I'm the leader in the team now. Anyway, call me. Or don't. Just come. If you want. Bye."_

She remembered his voice mail that made her pack her stuff and get on the plane. She suddenly felt like she needs to go. Just has to be there. To see them all. To see _him_.

It's funny how all those moments that are funny in stupid teenage comedies and chick flicks are not funny at all in real life. Everybody was staring at her. She suddenly felt nervous. The feeling was short lived but it was enough to make her cheeks heat up a little. No one said a word. Dick was nowhere to be seen. Great.

She walked in and got herself a drink. The music started playing again and she became invisible real quick. But some ginger girl with a freckled face came closer with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Artemis?" the voice was strangely familiar and Artemis recognized M'gann in this skinny girl with short auburn hair. "Artemis!" M'gann squealed and rushed to hug her old friend. "Oh my God, Artemis!" Former archer just couldn't help but hug Martian back and feel happy to finally meet her again.

It was so weird to come back. But it was so worth it.

Megan led Artemis to a group of people. She recognized Connor. He wasn't wearing his Superman t-shirt in public anymore. Megan and he were still together. What a shocker. Even though Artemis was happy for the couple when they got together, well, eventually was happy, deep inside she didn't think they would last long. But this was a pleasant surprise. Nice to know your old friends are happy. Without you…. But hey, she was the one to leave…

Kaldur stood up from his seat to hug her and she felt safe like she always did when he was around. She always thought of him as some kind of an older brother. It was nice to know he's accepting her.

She didn't explain clearly why she left.

She just had a lot of therapy sessions with Black Canary and practically didn't take part in trainings after that accident. And one day she just didn't show up at all. Batman told the team Artemis couldn't handle this episode and left the country to study abroad.

Kaldur accepted it as calm and understanding older "brother" he always was.

There were two short-haired black girls she didn't know, but they waved at her with smiles on their faces. Probably new members of the team. Suddenly she felt like somebody's tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see the birthday boy himself. He was a lot taller than she remembered him. And even though they kept in touch all these years and he even sent her pictures of himself he still looked different.

For some strange reason he was the only one who found her. No one else on the team did. They just accepted she wanted to be left alone. But he didn't. They kept sending each other short emails every now and then. He invited her on all his birthday parties but she didn't want to come. Just couldn't come.

"I brought you a present." She gave him a small box with a warm smile on her face.

"A present? For me? Wow!" he grabbed the box and shook it like he was still five years old.

"Feeling the _aster_?" Artemis asked with a smirk. She was hoping he was still using all those weird word formations like he used to.

"Oh yeah." His smirk matched hers as he opened the box. There was a souvenir glass ball with a small copy of Eifel tower inside. Dick shook it again and silver flakes rose up to dance and glitter until they fell down. "A souvenir from France? Sweet."

"It's not that simple. Turn it upside down." He did as she told and saw a mini USB port on the bottom."It's a web cam. You can record everything that's going on in your room when you're not there, and no one ever guess it's a cam." Even after all these years, she was still his friend.

"Thank you!" he hugged her and whispered so no one else could hear. "I'm glad you're back."

**~XXX~**

After spending a few hours with her friends she already knew main check points of their lives during these seven years. But something was still odd.

"Where's Wally?" she asked a little worried that he might be dead or something. She was away for far too long. But Dick would've told her if something happened to Wally, right?

"Oh, he's gonna be here, don't worry. Just a little later. He's at work." Dick said offering her a drink.

"Work?" she raised an eyebrow. She thought he was still on the team. As far as she knew his sixteen year old version – being a speedster was the dream of his entire life.

"Yeah, he works as a chemist in Wayne Lab. He's obsessed with that stuff, so I'm not surprised he forgot about his best friend's birthday." Dick chuckled. During the next few rounds of drinks Megan told her that Wally left the team a year after her. He went to college to start a new life without all that superhero stuff. She also found out he was in a long term on and off relationship with some girl from college named Linda Park. For some strange reason it made her heart ache a little. Living in France was impossible without having a few hot French lovers teaching her all the French kissing tricks. But nothing that serious to live with someone.

She realized how much she actually missed them, missed them all…

People got drunker; party got wilder but Wally still didn't show up.

She couldn't quite place it, but she wanted to see him. And she felt this strange anxiety realizing she might actually see him at the same time.

She didn't tell him, not everyone else, not a one living soul knew she had feelings for him. Back then when they were teenagers. Yes, he was her dirty little secret, her obsession. She would never tell anyone that after a few days after they first met he became the only guy she was thinking of while wanking. But she never had a chance to tell him about her feelings. Besides, he couldn't stand her. He was hitting on Megan all the time even being such an awkward flirt as he was. Megan told her after the accident how he reacted on her "_death_". She started hoping that maybe that meant something.

But nightmares kept chasing her every night. She couldn't sleep, couldn't rest. She spent all the time she was supposed to be training with the team talking to Black Canary instead, but it didn't help. Dinah offered her to ask Martian Manhunter to help, he could fix it. But Artemis didn't want anyone anywhere near her mind. She didn't want anyone mess with her head again. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Green Arrow's money was enough to send her study in France. It got better. But she still thought about that accident sometimes, thought about _him_….

**~XXX~**

Wayne Mansion gates closed behind Wally's car. He was tired after work and totally not in the mood for fun. Linda freaked out again. He doesn't listen to her, he doesn't value her, he doesn't do this, doesn't do that… and bla-bla-bla. What the hell is wrong with that girl? She even packed her stuff, _"for real"_ this time. Wally rubbed his eyes and took the present out of the car. Alfred opened the door and showed him the way to _"Master Richard's party hall"._ Finally he will see his friends and will be able to relax after this hard week. A shot of whiskey is all he needs right now.

He saw her immediately. As soon as the door opened before him he knew it was her. She was dancing her back to him, but he knew it was her. No other girl in the world had such gorgeous blonde hair he's been constantly seeing in his dreams when he was sixteen. Her hips were swaying to the music and he had to admit her curves got better after he last saw her.

Seven years ago…. It's strange how even after all this time he still could recognize her in the crowd in one millisecond. Dick smacked him on the shoulder as a greeting and swiped the present out of Wally's hands.

"You didn't tell me she's gonna be here..." he said without tearing his eyes off of her.

"I didn't know for sure. Oh, and thank you for Happy Birthday, Dick." he nudged Wally mockingly.

"What? Oh yeah, happy birthday. But you're still not allowed to drink in many states anyway."

"I'm Dick Grayson, I can do whatever I want. Go say hi to the others." and he disappeared as unnoticeable as he got here, just like he always did.

She knew he was here. She just felt it, felt him staring with every single pore of her skin. She didn't dare to turn around and look at him. She wasn't ready yet. She was way too drunk for her liking and wasn't going to let him see her in a state like this. Besides, some of the guests invited her to go to the pool. But little did they know Dick had another pool on the other side of this hall. She headed right there.

Night air was warm, half full moon shining in the sky without a single cloud offending the night princess. Artemis slowly unzipped her dress and wriggled her way out of it letting it fall down her feet. She stepped out of a circle of black fabric and took the shoes off. Cool tile did wonders to her tired toes and heels. She made a few steps and jumped in the water swimming just above the bottom to get on the surface on the other side of the pool.

"I forgot how good of a swimmer you are." She heard his voice behind. She could hear it matured but she would always recognize that voice no matter what.

"I had my share of practice." She finally turned around to see him. He grew taller, his featured become more chiseled, freckles grew darker, but the amount was smaller. His emerald green eyes that had a goofy and funny glint to them grew deeper and smarter. He has changed. "Wanna join, Baywatch?"

He flinched at his old nickname and for a split second he felt it, felt it again, that affection he used to have when he was sixteen… But he won't fall for her tricks anymore. He has Linda. Or maybe not… anyway…

"C'mon, Kid Chicken." It was funny to hear her calling him names just like she used to when they were on the team. It made a warm feeling crawl up his chest. To hell all that!

He took his boots off and clothes landed on the floor in a small pile.

Artemis swam to his side of the pool so when he was in the water she was already near.

They were right in front of each other, facing each other…

"You've changed." She had to admit she liked the tone of his voice; it became a lot sexier since they were teenagers.

"You have too..." she tilted her head to the side. Her wet hair was sticking to her forehead and he barely suppressed the urge to get them out of her face.

What's going on? She was having an effect on him… still… after all these years…

She was still rather drunk and the energy always making her doing stupid things was building up in her. She felt on top of the world and wanted to do ridiculous things. Her subconscious told her she might regret after this later, but hell, she's not going to stay here for long, so why the hell not?

"You know, I wanted to kiss every single freckle on your body when I was sixteen…" her eyes were almost dark in a dim light of the pool area. This confession made his blood run faster in his veins. She was looking at him with an obvious challenge and his competitive nature just couldn't ignore it.

"Then why don't you do it, now?" he narrowed his eyes. He perfected his flirting skills during these years. She had to admit he looked very sexy with that challenging look on his face.

"Are you still fast?"

"Even faster. Why?"

She turned around her back to him and said over her shoulder in a low seductive voice already taking off to the other side. "Because you need to catch me... if you can…"

**~XXX~**

She never was a girly-girl type, but she knew all men have that predator instinct, even knowing he was faster than her she just had to tease him, making it more thrilling and exciting. Of course he caught her in mere seconds wrapping his arms around her torso. The pool wasn't deep and they could stand on their feet without a risk of drowning. She turned around to face him and couldn't help but smirk seeing victorious look in his eyes. Oh he thought they were playing this game by his rules, how sweet. She licked her lips and parted them slightly just enough to get his attention. His eyes locked on her plump delicious lips, he could see her eyes started to get this lustful glint to them, but he didn't move, didn't try to do anything. She was always short tempered and couldn't stand waiting. If she still had at least a tiny little part of her younger self he thought this would make her take a step. He wasn't fully right. She shifted in his arms, she knew he wants to kiss her so what the hell is he waiting for? He was just looking in her eyes not doing anything not saying a single word.

"Maybe I should go, because this party seems no fun to me." she feigned bored expression and moved like she was going to leave.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, not this time." With these words he crushed his lips to hers. She didn't expect such a powerful and mind-blowing wave of emotions suddenly wash over her. She had to admit he was an excellent kisser, even better than those French guys.

He found her tongue with his own and they continued this dance of passion, a fight for dominance, but when he heard her moaning into the kiss he lost it. He wanted her. All those fantasies about her he had seven years ago came up to a surface again. He wanted her back then and he wants her now. He felt this familiar sensation in his lower belly telling him his arousal is going to be obvious to her soon enough. Finally they parted both gasping for air. When she finally caught her breath her tone was mocking but he could hear surprise and approval in it.

"If I knew you're such a good kisser I would do this a lot earlier."

"If you wanted me this much all you had to do was ask, Kid Flash is always ready to save a damsel in distress." Damn, when he grew so snarky? She wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face.

"I don't need to be saved." She whispered leaning closer planting a hot but soft kiss on his cheek where his brown dots of freckles were splattered everywhere. "What happened to your freckles?" She started to kiss them all one by one making a strange feeling crawl up his chest. In one easy move she turned it from pure lust and dare game into a tender action of affection he didn't know he was so aching for.

"I guess they were tired of waiting for you to kiss them and faded away." He whispered with an awkward smile. Yeah, weird jokes didn't go anywhere. For some reason it made Artemis want him even more. He was Wally. He was still that Wally she used to know.

"I'm here now." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his tenderly. They kept kissing like that, softly, sweetly, until it made her heart ache. Her dreams are finally coming true. But where this is leads her to? She preferred not to think about it and just went where it follows.

His strong arms came to her sides slowly going up and down her spine then sides again. And it made her shiver. Jesus, she hasn't felt anything like this in a long time. He seemed to know exactly how to touch her. But how? She felt this warm wave of desire getting hot again between her legs. She moved closer, gripping his shoulders just a little tighter but it was enough to let him feel what she was feeling. It was getting more and more obvious for both of them where this is going. But there was party going on just behind the door.

He stopped kissing her to whisper "Wanna get out of here?" she nodded. "C'mon, let's go in my room."

He helped her out of the pool and they took their clothes in his hands to go through the door that wasn't very visible from the first sight. Artemis didn't even notice it at first when she came in. The hall they were going through was empty and they kept stepping on their toes like two conspirators barely holding back the laughter. They were still a little drunk so wet footprints they were leaving didn't bother them.

Finally when they reached their destination Wally stopped and punched a code in a door panel.

"You have your own room in Wayne house?" her eyes went round in confusion.

"I'll tell you details later babe, now welcome to my humble home." he bowed playfully letting her in. The automatic voice announced.

"Hello, Mister West. Welcome to Wayne Mansion. Have a good time." Artemis burst out laughing.

"Have a good time Mister West." she squeezed her nostrils with her fingers mocking the metallic voice.

"Wow, way to kill the mood." He stared back at her incredulously with just a hint of humor in his eyes. But she saw it and knew he was just joking. She didn't say anything just rushed to the bed and plopped onto it falling backwards on huge soft pillows.

"Awesome!" she sighed in pleasure.

"It's gonna be a lot more awesome when Mister West will keep you company." He said flirtatiously plopping back next to her. Soon they were kissing again with more and more passion with each second. He was on top of her but she flipped them over fighting for dominance again. What was it with this girl and control? She was sitting on his hips feeling the bulge in his boxers getting more and more prominent pressing to her entrance through her panties. She reached back and unclasped her bra letting him tug it off. What he saw made his mouth water. She had the most beautiful perfect breasts he's ever seen. She blushed a little under his look, such a hungry and lustful look. He squeezed her breasts softly in his hands feeling her nipples getting hard. When he pinched them lightly she gasped and let out his name in a husky moan "Wally…" He didn't know how he could live all these years without hearing her moaning his name… He realized he would never forget this sound, her moaning his name like this. He kept caressing her breasts making her shift and rub her core against his crotch. It was too much to bear. He pulled her closer and kissed her turning them over in the process so now he was on top of her. She didn't seem to mind as she was looking at him with an utter desire and acceptance. He could see she wanted this as much as he did. So he slowly pulled her panties down uncovering her soft skin inch by inch. She gasped when cool air touched her smooth mound only to catch her breath feeling him spreading her legs with his knee. He reached for a nightstand to take a condom out of the top drawer and pulled his boxers down letting his dick sprung free.

"Well hello there, Mister West." She bit down on her bottom lip to hold back a moan of anticipation, judging by the size he was totally worth the waiting. He chuckled and came to lie on top of her holding his weight on his forearms. She was looking in his eyes without any hint of hesitation and he knew he can start now. He helped himself with his hand to slide inside. She was so hot and ready; feeling her around him was so good he had to stop for a few moments to regain his composure. She arched her back in pleasure. He was so hot, so hard, and it felt so good to have him inside… She let out a small moan "Wally…"

He could swear he was ready to do anything to hear her whispering it over and over again. He felt on top of the world. When he pushed further all the way in a moan escaping her lips was so wicked it made goose bumps to form on his skin. She was a goddess. He forgot about everything else except for her. She was the only thing existing in the whole world for him right now. He buried his face in the crook of her neck taking in her scent and started moving slowly, steadily. She wrapped her arms around his back, raising her legs upper letting him go even deeper. She never felt so aroused before. The pleasure kept coming in waves making her melt like butter in his hands. Her long still wet blonde hair was flowing down the pillow in a golden waterfall. Her eyes closed shot, chest heaving, and olive skin glowing in a dim light of the room. Thin sheer of sweat on her forehead, nail trails on his back, heavy breathing, low moans and husky gasps… She opened her eyes to look at him. His green eyes were right in front of her looking at her with pure admiration and lust. She remembered these eyes, these full of life, curious green eyes, and knowing it was Wally, that clumsy ginger guy she knew back then when she was a teenager made this whole situation even more surreal. But she didn't want this to stop… she was making love with Wally… her Wally…

He sped up every few minutes and finally she felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah.. I'm close… oh so close… Wally..." He wanted to make her come. He wanted her to feel it with him. But he knew he's not going to last much longer so he reached his hand between their hot bodies and pressed his fingers to her clit but didn't do anything. He could read confusion getting through her lust-clouded stare. But soon she realized what he was intending to do. She felt soft vibrations on her clit getting more and more intense. He didn't have a chance to test this trick on any other girl before because none of his girls knew who he really was. But Artemis was different. He could be himself with her and only her.

Judging by her moans and heavy breathing this trick was working pretty well. He intensified vibrations once more and she came this instant with a low husky moan of his name. He followed suit. They both felt incredibly exhausted. Somewhere between falling asleep Wally managed to take the condom off and throw it in a garbage bin only to turn back and wrap his arms securely around Artemis. They both fell asleep almost immediately. He felt like he was in heaven.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you like it, leave a review! Please! And even if you don't like it, leave a review anyway ;)**

**~Roxy x**


End file.
